


Неоспоримое доказательство

by Tinka1976



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Humor, Loki|Hiddleston, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinka1976/pseuds/Tinka1976
Summary: Стив Роджерс считает, что Локи жив и на Земле, поэтому срочно собирает мстителей.Написано на скайпо-заявку "Локи решил завоевать Землю, став актёром. Мстители пытаются его поймать."





	Неоспоримое доказательство

**Author's Note:**

> 1) MCU, соответственно, никакого Тома Хиддлстона там не существует. Ну, не должно существовать :). По идее.  
> 2) Действие происходит после Тора-2, но до Гражданки. Временные рамки постановки спектакля я сдвинула, уж очень хотелось показать его Тору.  
> 

— Ну, и что стряслось? — недовольно спросил заспанный и взъерошенный Старк. Отпихнул видеодиск, который кэп тут же сунул ему под нос в качестве объяснений, и насмешливо уточнил: — Неужели ты наконец открыл для себя существование раздела «для взрослых» в видео-прокате? Ну, поздравляю с этим знаменательным событием! Если будешь хорошо себя вести, я закажу тебе пару таких крошек на столетний юбилей. Да что там, целую волейбольную команду! Праздновать так праздновать…

— Да уж, по празднованиям ты у нас специалист, — презрительно поджал губы Роджерс и выразительно потянул носом, принюхиваясь.

— Но-но-но! — погрозил ему пальцем Старк. — Без инсинуаций, я попрошу.

Совесть Тони была абсолютно чиста: хотя он действительно дрых во второй половине дня, помятый вид объяснялся вовсе не вчерашними возлияниями. Очередной проект не заладился, и Тони проторчал в мастерской всю ночь, отправившись спать буквально за несколько часов до появления Роджерса на пороге башни.

Поколебавшись немного, Тони сделал выбор в пользу кофе, щёлкнул клавишей кофеварки, вздохнул, потёр руками лицо и уже более мирным тоном спросил:

— Так что стряслось-то?

— Это же он! — немедленно взвыл Роджерс, всунув ему в руки диск.

При первом беглом взгляде Старк заметил только вольготно расположившуюся на полукруглом диване блондинку, точнее, её голые ноги, закинутые на спинку, и выделенное красным цветом слово «любовники» в названии. Пришлось всмотреться получше.

— Ну, видишь?! — нетерпеливо продолжил Роджерс, для пущей убедительности ткнув пальцем в изображённого на обложке мужчину. — Это он!

— Поаккуратнее, — поморщился Старк, не удержав диск в руках. Нагнулся, незаметно вытирая о полу халата вспотевшие ладони, подобрал диск и мысленно чертыхнулся, прикидывая возможные линии поведения. Лицо мужчины на обложке прикрывали тёмные пряди растрёпанных волос, но недостаточно, и пожалуй, излишняя недогадливость будет выглядеть подозрительно. — Да, что-то общее есть, — согласился он, небрежно швыряя диск на диван. — Но я не сказал бы…

— А вот и мы! — звонко объявила от лифта Наташа, заставляя Старка расстаться с надеждой замять дело по-тихому. Бартон молча кивнул ему и обменялся рукопожатием с кэпом. — Все уже в сборе?

— Ну, я подумал, что пока не стоит тревожить доктора Беннера, — сказал Роджерс. — А Тор…

— О, и он уже здесь, — заслышав звон стекла, скривился Старк.

На сей раз громовержец проявил небывалую деликатность и не стал вламываться в гостиную прямо через окно, однако многострадальным стёклам хватило ударной волны от его приземления.

— Я прибыл, друг мой, получив твой зов, но я готов поклясться: ты заблуждаешься, — заявил Тор, едва переступив порог. — Мой брат погиб, и я скорблю об этом.

— Может, и напрасно, — пожала плечами Наташа, успевшая рассмотреть обложку диска. — Не хочу никого обидеть, но в случае твоего драгоценного братца лучше семь раз проверить, а потом всё равно не поверить, — обворожительно улыбнулась она.

— Джарвис, дай нам всю информацию про этого… как там его… — пощёлкал пальцами Старк.

— Хиддлстона, — подсказал Роджерс.

— Всю информацию, сэр?

Тони искренне понадеялся, что предостерегающие нотки в тоне Джарвиса заметил он один.

— Прошерсти сеть, — конкретизировал задание он. — Если нет данных с рождения, то как давно этот парень появился тут, — издевательский поклон в сторону кэпа, — есть ли какие-то нестыковки в его биографии, ну и… как он выглядит сейчас. Ну, в жизни, в смысле.

Наплевав на приличия, Тони плеснул себе коньяку и залпом выпил. Ничего, с кофе будет в самый раз. А разгребать подобную заварушку на трезвую голову — увольте!

— Насчёт смерти я готов согласиться с Нат, Локи не в первый раз обводит нас вокруг пальца, — не обращая внимания на мрачное сопение Тора, сказал Бартон. В свою очередь покрутил в руках диск, разглядывая обложку, передал его дальше и пожал плечами: — Но в остальном… Зачем ему это нужно-то?

— Вот! — оживился Старк, салютуя Бартону кружкой с кофе. — Здравая мысль.

— Мой брат никогда не опустился бы до такого, — поддержал их Тор, жестом отказываясь от разглядывания диска. — Фиглярствовать перед смертными…

— Может, это его новая стратегия завоевания Земли, — упрямо предположил Роджерс. — Ну, знаете, актёрам поклоняются как богам и без применения силы…

— Да уж, кому это знать, как не тебе, Капитан Сосулька, — не удержался от подначки Старк.

— Информация по вашему запросу собрана, сэр, — доложил Джарвис.

— Так, ну что тут у нас… — быстро пролистывая страницы, пробормотал Старк. — Родился, учился… Хм, восходящая звезда, вот как?

— Ничего подозрительного в биографии не обнаружено.

И снова в тоне Джарвиса промелькнул странный оттенок, на сей раз самодовольства, заставивший Тони заскрипеть зубами. Ну ещё бы, как же не гордиться такой работой! Болван электронный…

— Ну и как он выглядит-то на самом деле? — напомнил Бартон.

Тони развернул голографический экран пошире, не ожидая подвоха. Зря. Парочка из выведенных Джарвисом фотографий заставила Тора выпустить мьёльнир из рук, а остальных — повскакивать с мест.

— Локи! — единодушно выдохнули они.

На одной из этих фотографий Локи смотрел прямо в камеру с прекрасно знакомой всем улыбочкой. То, что он при этом зачем-то вырядился в старинный костюм, узнаванию не мешало.

— Погодите, а кто второй? — быстрее остальных взяла себя в руки Наташа. — Вон тот, светленький.

— Это один и тот же человек, — пояснил Джарвис. — Эти снимки, — часть фотографий выделилась светящейся рамкой, — сделаны во время съёмок, остальное — в реальной жизни.

— Ну, вот видите? — с облегчением рассмеялся Старк. — Это просто грим. И парик. Мало ли на свете похожих людей! Про шоу двойников все слышали, ммм?

— Или же наоборот, — продолжил гнуть своё Роджерс. — Тут он какой есть, а тут — загримировался!

— Не слишком-то удобно, — усомнилась Наташа.

— Локи не нужны ваши жалкие ухищрения, — вмешался Тор. — Владеющий магией иллюзий может выглядеть, как ему заблагорассудится, — добавил он и почему-то слегка смутился.

— Мы должны вывести его на чистую воду, — веско заключил Роджерс.

Тони вздохнул и помотал головой, прикрыв лицо рукой и растирая ноющий висок. Нет, капитан Америка — это диагноз.

— И как же вы собираетесь это сделать? — поинтересовался он.

— Элементарно, — Бартон изобразил характерный жест, словно натягивая невидимую тетиву. — Я в него пальну, и Локи себя выдаст. Человек не сможет поймать стрелу на лету.

— Вот именно, — кивнул Старк. — Если это на самом деле не Локи, а всего лишь актёр Том Хиддлстон, дело будет громким. И не надейся, что Щ.И.Т. сумеет замять такое.

— Да, нужно найти способ… поаккуратнее, — сдвинул брови Роджерс.

— Чем твой брат отличается от других людей? — вкрадчиво поинтересовалась Наташа у Тора.

— Всем, — не замешкался с ответом тот. — Локи — не человек.

— Ну, это понятно, — досадливо тряхнула головой Наташа. — Кстати, магия! Как бы нам заставить его маленько колдануть, а, мальчики?

— Выставим магию против магии! — просветлел лицом Роджерс. — Женские чары. Я имею в виду… Ну, если ты попробуешь… ну, подкатить к нему, понимаете? Если не поведётся, значит, это точно Локи!

— Ооо, детка, сколь многого ты ещё не знаешь о современных нравах! — с издевательским смешком протянул Старк.

— Что? — Роджерс с недоумением воззрился на Бартона и Наташу.

— Чур, объяснять ему это буду не я, — замахал руками Бартон.

— А я бы посмотрела на эти объяснения, — мечтательно хихикнула Наташа.

Тор осуждающе покачал головой и снова уставился на фотографии. Тони с удивлением отметил, что его взгляд полон скорее тоски и надежды, а вовсе не ожидаемого негодования по поводу очередного обмана или желания прищучить неугомонного братца.

— О! — внезапно прекратил веселье Бартон. — Слушай, здоровяк, а Локи тоже не может поднять твою погремушку?

Все дружно перевели взгляд на мьёльнир, гадая, что же за идея посетила Бартона. Тор как-то неуверенно кивнул.

— Сидите здесь, я сейчас подгоню транспорт. Где этого парня можно застать? — уже возле двери обернулся Бартон.

— Ммм, в Лондоне, кажется, — настороженно прищурился Старк. — Да, он в театре там играет, — пролистнув собранные Джарвисом данные, сказал он.

— Отлично, — обрадовался Бартон. — Там-то мы его и возьмём. Тёпленьким.

Через двадцать минут мстители покинули башню, оставив Тони в одиночестве. Участвовать в этой охоте на ведьм он отказался, сославшись на неотложные дела, но заниматься ими не торопился. Налил себе ещё выпить, плюхнулся на диван и уставился на пустое кресло. Сколько же прошло времени с того наглого вторжения, года два? В принципе, уговор есть уговор, свои обязательства обе стороны выполнили, хотя Тони даже и не ожидал, что сработает, и больше он ничего не должен…

— А, да пошло оно всё, — пробормотал Тони ещё через некоторое время. — Джарвис, набери… сам знаешь кого, — он продиктовал код доступа. — Они вылетели где-то полчаса назад, — не представляясь, сказал Тони в трубку. — Да. Нет. Никаких доказательств, но Бартон что-то придумал. Нет, не знаю, и вообще… А вот такими словами лучше не швыряться. Между прочим, они тоже люди, хоть и супергерои, а я тебе помог и охраняю твою тайну только под обещание больше не причинять людям вреда… Нет, не предупреждаю, запугиваю. Мог бы и запомнить уже, где твоя профессиональная актёрская память? Что? Да видел, видел… Потом поговорим. Ты давай там, готовься гостей встречать… Да говорю же — не знаю! Что-то с вашим молотком фамильным…

 

***

До Лондона они добрались без проблем, если не считать споров по поводу одежды. Сначала Роджерс настаивал, что все должны переодеться в свои костюмы, ведь они собираются встретиться не с кем-либо, а с Локи. Затем пришлось долго объяснять Тору, что его вид никак не подходит для посещения театра, если, конечно, он не собирается вспугнуть Локи раньше времени. Объяснения Тора не устроили, но он понял главное: не отвяжутся, проще переодеться.

Найти сам театр тоже не составило труда, а отлучившаяся ненадолго Наташа уверенно привела мстителей на служебную парковку и указала машину.

— Мне, правда, намекнули, что меня ждёт жестокая конкуренция, — со смешком призналась она, — но я надеюсь, сегодня ловить Локи будем мы одни.

— Он должен вернуться в Асгард, — немедленно завёлся Тор. Ещё не хватало, чтобы смертные решили, будто сами вправе судить Локи!

— Для этого нам сначала нужны неоспоримые доказательства, что это действительно Локи, — озабоченно предупредил всех Роджерс. — Мы же не собираемся отправить в тюрьму другого мира обычного человека, просто имеющего несчастье быть похожим на твоего брата, так?

— Будут тебе доказательства, — успокоил его Бартон.

Почему-то шёпотом объяснил Тору довольно простой план действий, добился утвердительного кивка и увлёк Роджерса и Наташу за собой.

— Незачем всем вместе тут отсвечивать. Пошли лучше спектакль посмотрим.

— А как же доказательства? — возмутился Роджерс.

— Не кипеши, братан, всё продумано!

Через несколько минут Тор догнал их, оставив свой мьёльнир на условленном месте. Никому из смертных его не сдвинуть, конечно, но на душе было как-то нехорошо. Роджерс и Наташа выразительно переглянулись, но Бартон напустил на себя такой таинственный вид, что они решили не допытываться. Тор тоже не стал рассказывать. В конце концов, потерпят совсем немного — и сами всё увидят.

Впрочем, их страдания недолго оставались неотомщёнными. Взяв в руки программку и обнаружив, что им предстоит смотреть не что-нибудь, а Шекспира, Бартон испустил страдальческий стон и попытался улизнуть под предлогом необходимости наблюдения за подготовленной засадой.

— Не выдумывай, — подхватывая его под локоть, улыбнулась Наташа. — Он всё равно выйдет ещё нескоро, к тому же я насчитала там три камеры, в случае чего останется запись, а уж мы голубчика из-под земли достанем.

— Вот уж не думал, что у вас так развиты садистские наклонности, — проворчал Бартон. Наташа выразительно вздёрнула бровь, а Роджерс ослепительно широко улыбнулся, словно позируя для плаката.

Зал оказался таким небольшим, что мстители снова забеспокоились, как бы их не заметили раньше времени. Однако потом они резонно рассудили, что во время спектакля жертва всё равно никуда не денется, и приготовились смотреть.

Новые проблемы начались меньше чем через пятнадцать минут после начала спектакля. Язык шекспировской пьесы показался Тору практически родным, как и проблемы её персонажей. Услышав, что главный герой перед началом осады молится о битве с самым сильным врагом, Тор поддержал его зычным рёвом, легко перекрыв слаженный вопль массовки.

— По-моему, он вздрогнул, услышав твой голос, — шепнула Наташа. Но тут же добавила со смешком: — Хотя я бы тоже вздрогнула!

Неожиданно для него самого немудрёное представление смертных полностью захватило Тора. И когда ничтожные трусы отказались идти в бой за своим предводителем, он попытался ринуться на сцену с рыком «Держись, брат, я иду, я с тобой!». Короткие светлые волосы больше не сбивали его с толку, Тор узнавал эту отчаянную решимость и готов был прийти на помощь, как всегда, но Роджерс и Бартон повисли у него на плечах, усаживая обратно. Актёрам, похоже, довелось повидать и не такое, так что они продолжили представление как ни в чём не бывало.

— Это просто спектакль, дубина! — прошипел Роджерс, силясь удержать Тора на месте. — Остынь! Или тебя выведут.

Угроза возымела действие, покинуть зал Тор не согласился бы ни за что на свете, и остаток спектакля просидел смирно, лишь сжимая кулаки. Для него не существовало больше ни спутников, ни других зрителей, ни даже актёров. Только странновато выглядящий Локи, который с немыслимой для него искренностью рассказывал историю своего возвышения, падения, изгнания, предательства и смерти.

— Вот она, великая сила искусства! — вынесла вердикт Наташа, выходя на свежий воздух.

Капитан Америка и асгардский громовержец одарили её одинаково тяжёлыми взглядами.

— Да ладно вам, парни! — Бартон что есть силы хлопнул обоих по плечам, пытаясь вывести из состояния угрюмой задумчивости. — Вы оба выглядите так, словно сейчас побежите просить у него автограф…

При упоминании автографов Роджерс помрачнел ещё больше, хотя казалось, дальше уже некуда.

— Идёмте на стоянку, — решил он, и сам пошёл вперёд с таким видом, словно выполнял ужасно тяжёлую и малоприятную обязанность, от которой никак не отвертеться.

Машина стояла на своём месте, в свете фонарей тускло поблёскивала ручка мьёльнира, подпиравшего переднюю дверцу.

— Погоди, я не понимаю, в чём прикол? — затеребила Бартона Наташа. — Ты же обещал неоспоримые доказательства! Но ведь Локи точно так же не сможет поднять эту штуку, как и любой из нас…

— Мьёльнир сможет поднять только достойнейший, — глухо вздохнул Тор.

— И ты думаешь, разыграв для тебя свою смерть, он им стал? — прищурилась Наташа.

Тор промолчал. Что могла понимать эта смертная? Локи не разыгрывал свою смерть. Ни тогда, ни теперь. И, пожалуй, Тор уже не мог с уверенностью сказать, что план Бартона сработает.

— Да не сможет он поднять эту кувалду. Извини, чувак, — усмехнулся Бартон. — И Локи об этом прекрасно знает. Вот ты, допустим, — обратился он к Роджерсу, — подходишь к своей машине и видишь возле двери какую-то железяку с ручкой. Что ты сделаешь? Правильно, отодвинешь. Ну или хотя бы попробуешь. Так что смотрите в оба — если даже не притронется, значит, это Локи.

С этим сложно было не согласиться. Все и согласились.

Ждать пришлось довольно долго, поскольку при выходе из театра к актёрам с визгом бросалась целая толпа, и Локи не был исключением. Пожалуй, даже наоборот. Либо он вышел последним, либо большинство дожидалось именно его.

— По-моему, он специально время тянет, — пробормотала Наташа, согревая руки дыханием.

— Не выдумывай, — покачал головой Роджерс. — Всё обычно так и бывает, поверь.

Тор с недоумением взглянул на него и снова перевёл взгляд на вход в театр. Возникшая во время спектакля уверенность в том, что это Локи, сильно поколебалась. Не может же ему это нравиться? Конечно, Локи всегда был странным, но проводить время вот таким образом, удовлетворяя прихоти смертных?.. Нет, вероятно, это просто актёр, ужасно похожий на его умершего брата. Как его там? Хиддлстон.

— Идёт! — наконец, радостно воскликнул Бартон.

Все дружно прижались к стене, не сводя настороженных взглядов с машины и мьёльнира. Вот Локи (или не Локи) подошёл, внимательно оглядел парковку, усмехнулся чему-то… сел в машину и уехал. Мьёльнир остался сиротливо стоять на опустевшем парковочном месте.

— Я не понял, вот это что сейчас было? — напряжённо спросил Роджерс.

— Ну я же сказал «поставить возле водительской дверцы»! — стукнул кулаком в стену Бартон. Тор с недоумением нахмурился. Он всё сделал, как было сказано.

— Так он и стоял возле водительской… — растерянно озвучил это Роджерс.

— Ты что, не сказал ему посмотреть, какая машина? Мы же в Англии! — расхохоталась Наташа, сползая спиной по стене. — У них левостороннее движение, и руль в машине с другой стороны!

— Твою мать…

— Старка на тебя нет, — улыбнулся Бартон, услышав сдавленные ругательства кэпа. — Ну, ничего, в следующий раз…

— Следующего раза не будет, — мотнул головой Тор. — Судьба не любит глупцов, которые испытывают её снова и снова, невзирая на знаки.

— Э, ну ты чего? Ты это брось…

Тор молча вытянул руку, и рукоять мьёльнира послушно легла в ладонь, а через пару секунд надоедливые смертные остались далеко внизу. В судьбу верил Локи, а Тор всегда считал это пустыми отговорками трусливых глупцов. Сам он предпочитал просто идти вперёд. И всё же Тор больше не собирался помогать смертным. Если это человек, все их усилия будут тщетны, а если это Локи…

Когда тот умирал на сцене, Тор вспомнил тёмный мир и своё отчаяние. Что бы он отдал тогда за одну только возможность ещё раз увидеть брата живым? Если это Локи, то он выглядел сегодня счастливым. Тор никогда не понимал его до конца, но, может, это и не нужно?

**Author's Note:**

> Обложка диска подразумевается примерно такая:  
> 


End file.
